


Fin de semana en la playa

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: John planea un fin de semana en la playa para que Mycroft y Greg se puedan conocer, asunto que a Sherlock no le agrada para nada.





	Fin de semana en la playa

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Este fanfic forma parte del grupo: Holmescest -Let's Go-

Sherlock no entendía a que se debía la insistencia de John acerca de pasar un fin de semana en la playa, a él ni siquiera le gustaba la playa, el sol quemándole la piel, la arena pegándose por todo el cuerpo, ver a chicos y chicas ligando y haciendo el ridículo con tal de llamar la atención, el ruido de la gente, en fin, la lista era larga, sin embargo, John estaba encaprichado en ir, según él; ambos habían estado trabajando demasiado y necesitaban un fin de semana para relajarse y descansar, pero para Sherlock no había nada más relajante que resolver un buen caso, de hecho el estar sin hacer nada era justo lo que podía estresarlo. 

Los sensores de alerta del detective se activaron cuando John mencionó que Greg iría con ellos ya que también necesitaba un par de días de descanso debido a que las últimas semanas en New Scotland Yard habían sido muy pesadas y nada le apetecía más que recostarse en un camastro a la orilla del mar y leer un buen libro, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que también había invitado a Mycroft, pues según él el político trabajaba demasiado y eso no era bueno para su salud.

Algo en definitiva no estaba bien, si John y Greg querían un fin de semana de descanso ¿por qué no solo iban ellos dos?, ¿por qué tenía que ir él? y peor aún, ¿por qué tenía que ir su hermano? A Sherlock casi se le habían salido los ojos cuando John mencionó que le había mandado un mensaje para invitarlo, y que éste lejos de negarse le había contestado que revisaría su agenda para ver si podía tomarse dos días libres; ¿desde cuando a John le interesaba la salud de su hermano? Y ¿desde cuando a Mycroft le interesaba tomarse un par de días para pasarla en un playa común y corriente, con gente común y corriente? Claro que era posible que su hermano solo hubiera intentado ser amable y que posteriormente contestaría disculpándose por no poder ir, pero de cualquier forma era raro que no se hubiera negado desde un inicio, ya que Mycroft no era de los que se andaba con sutilezas. 

El detective que en un inicio había pensado negarse rotundamente cambió de opinión cuando vio que los ojos de John brillaron al recibir el mensaje de Mycroft. 

—¿Aceptó? –preguntó Sherlock esperando estar equivocado.

—Si –Contestó John con una enorme sonrisa.

Sherlock observaba al doctor sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar; su hermano había aceptado salir de fin de semana con ellos, para el detective era algo inverosímil, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que John lo mencionó. 

—Podrías cerrar la boca y quitar esa cara de espanto, comienza a ser inquietante.

Tan sorprendido estaba ante la respuesta de su hermano que pasó por alto el entusiasmo del médico, no fue hasta un par de horas más tarde cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el rubio había estado tarareando mientras preparaba la cena.

—Estas demasiado animado –afirmó Sherlock sentándose en la mesa de la cocina frente a John mientras éste agregaba el Espagueti cocido a la salsa de champiñones. 

—¿Acaso no puedo estarlo? Al fin vamos a tener dos días de vacaciones que hay de malo en estar feliz por ello. 

—Que estás demasiado animado, te conozco y sé que te traes algo entre manos, corrección tú y Greg se traen algo entre manos.

—Esas imaginando cosas –dijo John mientras le acercaba a Sherlock un plato de pasta. 

—Si sabes con quien estás hablando, ¿verdad? 

John suspiró audiblemente, sentándose frente a su amigo y tras un par de bocados contestó con resignación. 

—Greg me confesó que le gusta mucho tu hermano, y organizamos esta salida para que se puedan conocer mejor. 

A Sherlock casi se le atora la comida y palideció inmediatamente. 

—¿Sherlock? 

—Así que la estás haciendo de cupido –dijo Sherlock en tono amenazante. 

—Bueno, Greg está solo, Mycroft está solo, me parece que harían una estupenda pareja. 

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que mi hermano podría fijarse en alguien como Greg? –contestó en voz alta el detective. 

—¿Y por qué no? Greg es agradable y bien parecido. 

—¿Qué tal si Mycroft está cómodo con su situación actual? Mi hermano no necesita que nadie le busque pareja, y no se te ocurrió pensar ¿que tal vez él ya está interesado en alguien más?

—¿Lo está?

Sherlock se congeló por unos segundos, no se atrevió a decir más y con un movimiento repentino se paró de la mesa y se fue a su recámara azotando la puerta detrás de él. 

Pese a que Sherlock aseguraba que no soportaba a su hermano John había notado que solía ser muy celoso y posesivo cuando alguien intentaba acercarse a él, aun así, el desplante que acababa de tener le pareció excesivo. 

 

❀❀❀❀❀

 

Mycroft se había ofrecido a pasar por John y Sherlock al 221B de la calle de Baker para ir juntos a la estación de Paddington donde se encontrarían con Greg, quien con una gran sonrisa los recibió. 

Por supuesto que viajarían en primera clase, una cosa era que Mycroft hubiera aceptado salir de fin de semana con ellos y otra muy diferente que sacrificara su comodidad.

Estaban sentados en asientos uno frente al otro con una mesita en medio, John iba junto a Sherlock y Greg junto a Mycroft. El Inspector no dejaba de sonreír y hacerle la plática al político quien educadamente correspondía a sus atenciones, mientras que Sherlock no quitaba la mirada de la ventana y de cuando en cuando volteaba a ver a su hermano con mirada asesina. 

Para el pobre de John las tres horas de Londres a Teignmouth fueron las más largas e incómodas que pudiera recordar, por un lado, Sherlock con un humor peor que si llevara más de tres semanas sin casos y por otro, Greg desviviéndose por llamar la atención del político haciendo al doctor a un lado, claro que John sabía que este viaje era precisamente para que Greg conquistara a Mycroft pero aun así el no tener nadie con quien convivir lo hizo sentir fuera de lugar, además dudaba que el carácter del detective fuera a mejorar, por lo que presentía que muy posiblemente estas no sería unas vacaciones muy divertidas, pero no importaba si lograba emparejar a Greg y a Mycroft. 

Después de haberse registrado en el hotel en dónde Sherlock y John compartirían habitación, mientras que Mycroft y Greg estaban en cuartos individuales, salieron a tomar el sol a la playa, no querían desperdiciar ni un momento así que rentaron cuatro camastros, se pusieron bloqueador y se recostaron cómodamente. 

Mycroft invitó a su hermano para que lo acompañara a caminar por la playa, pero éste se negó agarrando su libro y abriéndolo sin leer nada en realidad, después trató de alentarlo para ir con él a nadar, pero Sherlock se puso sus lentes oscuros y fingió que dormiría. 

Después de unas horas Greg se ofreció a ponerle una segunda capa de bloqueador al político, lo que fue demasiado para Sherlock, éste se puso fúrico y se marchó a su habitación.

John y Greg no entendían el comportamiento del detective, Mycroft les aseguró que hablaría con él y fue de tras del detective. 

 

❀❀❀❀❀

Sherlock tardó en abrirle la puerta a su hermano, estaba furioso y no quería ver a nadie. 

—Estas siendo muy infantil además de obvio –dijo Mycroft cuando al fin pudo entrar a la habitación de su hermano. 

—Eso no pasaría si no te la pasaras sonriéndole y siguiéndole el juego a Greg.

—Cómo tú los has dicho, solo le estoy siguiendo el juego él no me interesa. 

—¿De verdad? Entonces porque permitiste que te pusiera bloqueador, ¡permitiste que te tocara! –dijo casi en un grito el detective. 

Mycroft suspiró y se acercó un poco más.

—Lo siento, tal vez eso fue demasiado, pero me pareció que sería una grosería si lo rechazara, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo. 

—¿Por qué aceptaste venir? Acaso tú también estabas interesado en conocer al amable y bien parecido Inspector Lestrade –dijo Sherlock en tono despechado. 

—Si acepté venir fue porque estarías tú y no me perdería por nada del mundo verte en traje de baño……..¿amable y bien parecido? –continuó el político con la ceja levantada.

—Palabras de John no mías.

—¿Estas seguro de que no son tuyas? –preguntó Mycroft en tono amenazante mientras se acercaba con una mirada peligrosa que a Sherlock le ponía las rodillas a temblar. 

—Por supuesto, yo…..no a mi no, no me intere…. –Mycroft tomo a Sherlock por la cintura y pego sus labios a los suyos con rudeza impidiéndole que siguiera hablando. 

Poco a poco el beso de Mycroft se fue profundizando haciendo que Sherlock gimiera y olvidara todo motivo por el cual estaba tan molesto con su hermano. El político deslizó sus labios por el largo cuello del detective mientras éste llevó de forma instintiva sus manos al trasero de su amante, Sherlock se derretía ante tales atenciones. Mycroft hundió sus dedos en los suaves rizos de su hermano, el sentir sus pechos desnudos tocándose despertó en ellos el deseo de forma desesperada, sus miembros aun vestidos se frotaban sin conseguir un verdadero alivio.

—Sherlock….

—Si.

No necesitaban decir más, ambos sabían lo que querían y necesitaban, se quitaron el traje de baño de forma apresurada y se recostaron en la cama, Mycroft encima de Sherlock .

—Eres el hombre más hermoso que haya conocido, el único que me interesa y con quien quiero estar –decía Mycroft entre besos.

Sherlock gemía y repetía el nombre de su hermano como si se tratara de una plegaria, el político bajó la mano para tomar el miembro duro del detective acariciándolo mientras Sherlock se retorcía de placer debajo de él rogando por ser follado. 

El político procedió a besar y lamer la entrada del detective quien no paraba de jadear y decir incoherencias, Mycroft levanto la vista para ver a su hermoso hermano sonrojado y necesitado, le encantaba verlo así, desesperado por él, después de introducir su lengua por un buen rato en el ano del detective, Mycroft se separó por unos instantes solo para tomar la botella de crema que ponen en los cuartos de hotel para llevarla con él a la cama y untar un poco de ella entre sus dedos, mientras lamía y mordía el pezón de Sherlock, el pelirrojo lo preparaba metiendo un dedo tras otro hasta llegar a tres y sentir que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado. 

El mayor de los Holmes tomó un poco más de crema y la untó en su miembro para posteriormente penetrar a su hermano haciéndolo gritar de placer. 

Mientras tanto en la habitación de junto, John acompañó a Greg para poner a cargar su celular, quienes se sorprendieron al escuchar unos sospechosos ruidos en el cuarto que Sherlock y John compartirían.

—¿Esos son gemidos? –preguntó John.

—Así parece. 

Unos segundos después escucharon las voces de Sherlock y Mycroft: “Si, así, así Mycroft así”, “Sherlock estas tan caliente y estrecho, cielos, qué bueno se siente estar dentro de ti”, “más Mycroft más, “Eres tan hermoso, vente para mi, vamos hermoso, correte para mi”

Greg y John voltearon a verse sonrojados y algo perturbados. 

—Vaya pues ahora tiene sentido el comportamiento de Sherlock –declaró Greg.

—Caray, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, lo siento Greg.

—No importa, tampoco me había hecho muchas ilusiones –dijo algo decepcionado el Inspector–. Pero no todo está perdido –continuó un poco más animado– vi a un par de chicas que no nos quitaban la mirada de encima, quizás podríamos invitarlas a salir por la noche.

—Buen plan. 

❀❀❀❀❀

Cuando Sherlock y Mycroft salieron nuevamente a la playa el detective iba con una amplia sonrisa y de muy buen humor, Greg y John estaban platicando con dos lindas chicas y los recibieron como si no supieran nada. 

Unos minutos después John jaló a Sherlock para hablar con él en privado.

—Sherlock ¿te importaría pasar la noche en el cuarto de tu hermano? Quiero salir con Paty y bueno….. tal vez podría pasar algo más.

—Está bien –contestó con falso fastidio el detective, pero John pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban y una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír y sentirse repentinamente feliz por su amigo.


End file.
